


but i'm the stuff of happy endings

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [138]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Bob/Spencer/Victoria (who says that particular cracky ot3 has to be confined to vbau?) and  aimee mann - lost in space</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i'm the stuff of happy endings

Those that needed to know knew the truth. They didn't keep it secret, exactly. They just didn't make a big deal out of it.

Spencer smiled into his glass - having Bob Bryar in any relationship probably guaranteed there would be an element of ninja secrecy regardless. But even so, their friends and family accepted them, and were here to celebrate, to share this day with them.

He watched Bob and Victoria swirl gracefully around the tiny dancefloor, his finger repetitively stroking the band around his thumb. A ring on the fourth finger would invite questions; only the most observant would notice that Bob, Victoria and Spencer all wore the same triple-hooped puzzle ring. The three of them, intertwined.

Til death do they part.


End file.
